


Maurice at Peace (episode 243)

by ShiTiger



Series: Missing Moments in PoM [2]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Lemurs, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When King Julien finds out that Maurice is dying, his emotions get the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maurice at Peace (episode 243)

**Author's Note:**

> (okay, okay... I just really wanted some fluffy Julien x Maurice moments)

'Maurice only has until tomorrow morning,' Private whispered, covering his eyes with his flippers.

'Until what?' Julien asked.

'He's dying, Ringtail!' Skipper shouted.

'No! Not my bestest friend!' the lemur king wailed. 

*** 

'Here, sit on my throne. How about a mango smoothie? Or a massage or... sob!'

Maurice gave his king a strange look. Really, the taller lemur was acting completely irrational. Well, more than usual. The adviser watched in awe as his king raced around the lemur habitat. Moments later, Julien was shoving a mango smoothie into his paws and then leaping away to set up the massage table. 

*** 

Maurice sighed when he finally got back to the lemur habitat. Every single animal in the zoo managed to drag him off for some “friend time.” It was just weird. Even weirder than King Julien massaging him that morning. Not that the massage hadn't been nice. It was quite enjoyable, in fact. Those delicate royal fingers pressing against his fur, the feel of Julien's breath on his neck...

The old lemur shook his head and reminded himself (not for the first time) that Julien was the King, not some gorgeous, pleasure servant to be drooled over. Sure he was tall, attractive, and downright the sexiest lemur Maurice had ever laid eyes on. But he was still the King, not to mention a heck of a lot younger than him.

'Maurice! You're back!' warm arms suddenly coiled around his body and Maurice found himself being hugged by his King. Oh great, Julien was still acting weird. His touchy-feely attitude was not helping the adviser's normally well-controlled hormones.

'How about some fruit? Checkers? A foot rub? Wanna wear the royal crown?'

'Julien, STOP! You're bugging me to death!' Maurice finally shouted. The sad look on his King's face nearly had him taking back his harsh words, but Julien turned away first.

'I'm sorry. I just wanted to make this the best day of your life,' the younger lemur's voice broke with repressed sobs.

'Julien, what is this all about? You know you can tell me anything, right?' Maurice reached out to lay a hand on his King's shoulder. 

*** 

'Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Just wanted to be spending some quality time with my bestest buddy,' Julien lied, avoiding the other lemur's eyes.

'We're best buddies? Since when?' Maurice stared at the taller lemur in shock.

'Since forever! I mean, you've always been there for me. You came all the way to New York from Madagascar just to be with me... you're always there when my girlfriends and boyfriends break my heart... especially Clemson, he really broke my heart. Stupid, attractive red lemur,' Julien remembered, growling under his breath.

'Well of course I'm here for you. I'm your adviser, after all,' Maurice reminded him.

'No, you're more than that. You're my closest friend, Maurice. And I think I...' Julien found himself leaning down to get closer to the older lemur. Why had it taken so long for him to realize that Maurice was the only person he could truly count on? And he really didn't mind how short and stubby the other lemur was. He was the perfect height for cuddling... 

*** 

'Julien, what are you...' Maurice froze as soft lips pressed against his own. He had to be dreaming. This just couldn't be happening. King Julien was NOT kissing him, or pulling him close, or dragging him down to the ground, or... oh my. 

*** 

'Ringtail, we're back!' Skipper's voice rang across the lemur habitat.

Julien jerked to his feet, then looked down at his new lover. Maurice just lay there on the ground, unmoving.

'NO! It can't be! He can't be gone!' Julien shouted, refusing to believe it. Next to them, Mort started crying. Even the penguins let loose a few tears of sorrow.

'Wait, he's still breathing. Quite loudly,' Julien realized, pressing his ear against the other lemur's chest. Leaping to his feet, he grabbed the flower from the Private and shoved it into his lover's mouth. Maurice choked and sat up, spitting the dirt out of his mouth.

'What's going on?!' Maurice jumped to his feet, glaring around at the animals surrounding him.

'Look mammal. This document addressed to you said that you were dying of Awful-Saliva, or something like that,' Skipper announced, waving a piece of paper around.

'Maurice! Here's more junk mail for you,' Alice's voice suddenly came from outside the habitat. The animals watched and listened as she gave her assistant a talking-to about a fax identical to the one in Skipper's flipper.

'Well, that explains it. Just a big misunderstanding,' Kowalski commented, looking relieved.

'Oh thank goodness you're being okay. I was so worried!' Julien threw his arms around Maurice and hugged him tightly.

'You thought I was dying?' Maurice blinked in shock. That was what the craziness was about? Everyone in the zoo thought he was dying so they all tried to be nice to him. And King Julien... he even went so far as to... Maurice flushed under his fur at the memory.

'So very worried. I even... catered to your every need,' Julien stepped back, towering over his smaller adviser with a frown.

'I even fed you all my yummies! Except the walnuts. I ate those since you brought them for me and I HATE WALNUTS!' the lemur king shouted, stomping his foot.

'You thought I only had 24 hours to live?' Maurice gazed up at his angry, but incredibly sexy king.

'Yes. And now I'm giving you only 24 hours to live after what you put me through!' Julien picked up a walnut and chucked it at his lover.

'Hey! Wait a minute! Yikes!' Maurice raced off, avoiding the hard-shelled nuts his king was throwing at him.

'Get back here!' Julien raced after him. 

*** 

_(Evening. Everyone's gone home and Maurice finally comes out of hiding when he thinks Julien has finally gone to bed)_

'Finally. I thought he'd never stop throwing those nuts. What a crazy day,' Maurice plopped down on the grass and laid back. The stars twinkled down at him from above and the old lemur almost wished he could go back and do the day all over again.

'I guess Julien's still mad at me,' he sighed, closing his eyes to get some sleep.

'No, not really. I'm actually quite glad that you're not dying,' a familiar voice purred in his ears as arms wrapped around him.

Maurice found himself staring up into his king's twinkling eyes and his heart nearly stopped. The taller lemur nestled himself closer, snuggling into his older lover's warm body.

'You won't ever leave me, will you, Maurice?' Julien whispered, hiding his face in his lover's chest.

'Never,' Maurice promised, feeling a smile tugging at his lips as he embraced his king.

'Good. And that's an order,' Julien half-teased, nuzzling the smaller lemur's nose with his own.

'Anything for the king,' Maurice promised, pulling his lover closer and pressing their lips together. 

...the end...

**Author's Note:**

> You know how hard it is to find Maurice x Julien fics? So, I finally wrote one myself! My favorite part of this episode was Julien freaking out and yelling, 'And now I'm giving you only 24 hours to live after what you put me through!' Priceless!


End file.
